1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display device using a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices having excellent characteristics such as low profile, flexibility and the like have been developed in the display technical field. On the contrary, currently commercialized main displays are represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs). However, there exist problems such as a slow response time, difficult implementation of flexibility in case of LCDs, and there exist drawbacks such as short life span, poor yield as well as low flexibility in case of AMOLEDs.
Further, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are well known light emitting devices for converting an electrical current to light, and have been used as a light source for displaying an image in an electronic device including information communication devices since red LEDs using GaAsP compound semiconductors were made commercially available in 1962, together with a GaP:N-based green LEDs. Accordingly, the semiconductor light emitting devices may be used to implement a flexible display, thereby presenting a scheme for solving the problems.
The need of enhancing the light emitting efficiency of the semiconductor light emitting device exists for a flexible display using the semiconductor light emitting device. For the enhancement of light emitting efficiency as described above, a portion on which a light emitting surface is hidden by a wiring electrode connected to the semiconductor light emitting device should be minimized. On the contrary, a contact surface on which the wiring electrode is electrically contacted with the semiconductor light emitting device should be secured to the maximum extent.